Chapter 148
The Exam Begins (試験開始, Shiken Kaishi) is the 148th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon practices Emission by forming a small ball of aura on his fingertip and holding it for one minute. Then he releases it towards a rock. Biscuit says that Gon is better at that than transmuting. She observes that Gon must be an Enhancer leaning towards Emission. She advises Gon to have patience and maintain the shape of the discharged aura. The time Gon can keep the aura afloat is proportional to the strength of his Ten. Biscuit adds that when Gon gets used to it, he can make the aura float for a couple of days. She predicts that Gon can reach the rock within a day, but while she is speaking, Gon has already accomplished it. Biscuit thinks it is proof that Gon had been practicing Ten and Ren everyday. Biscuit then proceeds to make Gon train the basics and says that they are right on schedule. Gon says that he can practice all they want here and they can detect people nearby within spell-casting range. However, he still feels that someone is watching them from Masadora. Biscuit assures him that they casted "Blackout Curtain" and nobody has tried to use "Fluoroscopy" or "Peek" on them yet. She then tells Gon to go back to practice while she checks out her binder. Meanwhile, the Kiriko (disguised as humans) part with Killua after helping him go to the Hunter Exam site. Then Killua goes through the process of going to the actual site. He goes to apartment no. 503 and asks through the intercom, "does Michael live here?" The person inside answers that he is in no. 603. Then Killua is instructed to shop at Diksakura by the station and use a card at the checkout. The cashier directs Killua to a door and he goes inside an elevator, finally arriving at the Hunter Exam site. Killua notices that there are more people than last year. He looks around to search for people he knows. Tonpa is seen carrying cans, and the Amori Brothers approach him. The Amori brothers declare that they still remember what happened last time and it will not happen again as they have trained the whole year. Killua ignores them and continues looking around. A door opens and the First Phase examiner comes out. He announces that 1489 people entered this year and the second phase examiner requests to cut down the number to 300. Kyu, Ponzu, Todo, Sommy, and Kenmi are seen listening to the examiner. Then the examiner instructs them that within two hours before lunch, they need to knock out five people and hand over their badges. He will wait behind the door and the exam will start the moment he closes it. As the examiner waits, he predicts that 150 to 200 people will make it, taking into account double K.O.s that will occur. He believes that all exams should be like this as Hunters should be strong. Zepile is seen knocked out. Moments before that, he sees a shadow flitting through the crowd, and people collapsing after they encounter it. Zepile realizes it is Killua when Killua approaches him. Killua tells Zepile that Killua will be the only one passing this year, and Zepile panics. Later on, Zepile's doctor tells him that it was an unbelievable precise quick blow to the neck, and a martial artist he knew tells him that it was a supernatural feat. The Amori brothers are also seen knocked out. They were confident in their abilities as they trained until they coughed out blood and had perfected their combos. However, they failed to take into account the presence of prodigies, someone who was born to be a first-rate Hunter. They decide that this will be their last year trying out, and are sure that others will decide the same. The examiner has fallen asleep when Killua enters the door. The examiner complains that an hour and a half had already passed, and the others are taking too long. Killua replies that they are all sleeping, and reveals the bag full of badges which took him a while to gather. Killua says that he doubts the others will wake up before tomorrow, and asks if he should still continue to the Second Phase. The examiner contacts Netero and Netero says that there will be no need to hold a Second Phase because Killua proved his skill already. Netero thinks that Killua has improved a lot and is impressed. The examiner then announces Killua as the only one to pass the 288th Hunter Exam. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_148 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc